I'm on this vessel all alone
by simply meggg
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH. Arizona Harris moves home after four years of being away from Seattle. Read for all the emotion that goes along with having a father and two brothers work on a crab boat. See what she does after feeling lonely for so long. Read & Review


**Hey, I'm not exactly sure where I am going with this, but I needed to put it out there. So, give me some feedback if you have the time. I'm still going to update my other story. That one is definitely not finished yet. Thanks and as always, I own nothing.**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock on May 7th 2009. Today is the last day of school for the rest of my life. I have been attending college and living in New York City for the past four years of my life, not bothering to visit my home of Seattle, Washington in all of that time. Now that my time is up here I will return home to live with my dad in his small mobile home. I am not looking forward to this. Especially because I have gotten so used to the busy and crowded streets of the big city I now know and love. Dragging myself out of bed I head to the bathroom to shower. I am 5'5", 118 pounds and have large clear blue eyes that I received from my mother who passed away giving birth to me. My long dark brown hair is wavy and thick. Many people have told me I look a lot like Zooey Deschanel. Focusing my time and energy on the Photography Degree I will now be graduating with I do not have a boyfriend, but not for lack of being asked out on dates. I chose to figure myself and life out first before getting involved in a romantic relationship. I do not want to end up like my two older half brothers and dad. The three of them all work on a fishing vessel by the name of the Cornelia Marie. It's one of the boats on the hit television series Deadliest Catch. Watching the show only made me miss my two older brothers who were there for me throughout those difficult teenage years growing up without a mom. So, I never watched it. Seeing them for the first time in four years is going to be strange, but I am excited for it.

Stepping out of the shower I go to the mirror only to shrug at the reflection that looks back at me. I hate the boniness and small frame I have been born with. I want to look curvy and to have something for a guy to caress and hold. I put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a white v neck tee. I slip on a pair of black gladiator sandals and my favorite ray bans sunglasses. I snatch my purse from my small dresser and head out to the last exam I will ever have to take and throughout this entire routine I think about the fact that no one will be at graduation to cheer me on and congratulate me.

* * *

Stepping into the bright sunlight I, Arizona Lee Harris takes off my cap and gown. I had prepared myself for this moment. The moment of having no one there to meet me after the ceremony and cover me with kisses and hugs of congratulations. Of course my friends gave me hugs and tearful goodbyes, but it wasn't the same. I will be getting on a plane in less than three hours, choosing to leave this place as soon as possible without having a chance to change my mind. Sighing to myself I walk to the subway to go back to my small loft apartment and get the last of my luggage that I hadn't already sent to Seattle prior to today.

* * *

Walking through the airport I can see that it is pouring outside.

"Of course," She I say shaking my head.

I knew that it would be like this. I lived here for the first 17 years of my life. There will no longer be the warmth of summer to greet me every morning or the sounds of traffic and people hustling to wherever they needed to be. I will be living near a lake with my father and his small yappy dog, Gizmo. Grabbing my suitcase I notice I definitely dress differently than the rest of the people in the airport. I am wearing black leather cowboy boots, black tights and a short plaid dress. Obviously the four years in NY has changed my sense of style. Most people in the Northwest wear some type of rain gear. My hair is down and a purple beret covers some of it with my eyes shielded by black ray bans. _Guess I won't need these for a while, _I think removing the sunglasses and staring out at the rain. I roll my suitcase towards the revolving doors and look for my dad's pickup truck. Pulling out my iphone I see that no has called and I suddenly feel alone. Already I feel as if I have lost touch with all of my friends in NYC and it's only been one day. Even though I have been away for four years I haven't lost touch with my family. I usually talk to my father, Phil Harris once a week and my brothers a few times a month. The three of them work so much that it's hard to get a hold of anyone.

"I just want your kiss boy," Immediately my ringtone jolts me out of feeling sorry for myself. I look down and see a photo of my father on the screen.

"Hello," I say answering my cell phone.

"Hey kid," My dad greets me, "I'm running a little late. Be there in ten."

"Okay," I say quietly.

"You okay?" He asks with concern in his voice.

I put a smile on my face not wanting him to know I do not want to be in this sad, rainy town, "I'm fine dad, just tired."

"Alright, I can't wait to see ya kiddo," He tells me with a laugh, "It's been too fucking long."

"Yeah, me too dad." I hear the click of him hanging up and I press end on my own screen.

* * *

Feeling like it has been forever, I see my dad finally pull up. Except it isn't his old pickup truck it is in a red sports car that looks like it is worth my entire tuition.

"Air!" He hollers getting out of the car and rushing towards me his arms out. He envelops me in a big bear hug which puts a smile on my lips. I had forgotten how nice it felt to be hugged by my dad and how comfortable I feel around him. He puts a tattooed arm around my shoulders and gives them a squeeze while picking up my suitcase. "We missed you," He tells me with a smile. He puts me suitcase in the trunk and opens the passenger side door for me.

"Thanks dad," I say with a smile looking him in the eyes, "I missed you too." I get into the car waiting for him to get into the driver's side. After he slides in he puts his hand over mine and gives it a squeeze.

"Don't worry your old man hasn't turned soft," He jokes, "I still keep those brothers of yours in line." He laughs and starts the loud engine driving off towards home.

* * *

"So, you can have the trailer while I'm away and we'll just figure out what to do when I get back," Phil explains to me setting my large black suitcase down.

I nod at him my blue eyes scanning the place. I am not used to this, when I was in school I lived in a house with my aunt and uncle while my dad and brothers were away. I am the only one with a high school diploma. Now I have a bachelor's degree in Photography which I have no idea how to use at this point.

"Where are Jake and Josh?" I asks sitting down on the couch.

My dad looks at me like I am dumb. "They're working," He says simply.

I shrug and reply, "Oh."

"Look, I have to get out of here tomorrow so, why don't we go to dinner tonight and catch up?"

I feel my insides cave in and wonder why I ever came home in the first place. I could have stayed in NY and found a job there.

"I just got here," I say, "You already have to leave?"

"I'm sorry kid," He says looking like he means it, "You know I wish I could stay, but I can't."

I guess I am used to this event. All of my life my dad has been leaving for months at a time to be captain of his big, badass crab boat. It still makes me upset though.

"I understand," I tell him.

"Why don't you get showered and we'll go."

I just nod in his direction as he steps out into the rain heading towards a small shed. He probably still builds those damn birdhouses. He used to give me one every year until I was twelve.

* * *

"Oh, there's a kid I know," My dad tells me walking into the small diner. I look around at the small place and sigh. This is definitely not what I expected coming home.

"Hey, Jake!" My dad hollers towards a group of young people sitting in a booth in the far corner. A young guy with dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes looks up with a smile on his face. He's wearing a white tee with a black hoodie over it. I can't help but notice how it clings to his body.

"Hi, Phil!" He calls back. He says something to the people he is with and heads towards us. He is also wearing tighter fitting jeans and black skateboard sneakers, I can't tell what brand. He is definitely very cute.

"Jake, how have you been?" My dad asks him taking his hand in a firm handshake.

"Good, I'm still living with my mom and dad," He explains. There's a silence and he looks at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh," My dad says with a laugh, "This is my daughter, Arizona. Arizona, this is Jake."

I shake his hand and say, "Nice to meet you."

He smiles and returns the shake. I notice he quickly gives me a once over. I'm wearing a blue v neck with a black high waisted skirt that goes to my thighs and black ankle boots. I feel pretty good in my stylish outfit.

"Jake is a deckhand on the Northwestern," My dad tells me.

**(I have nothing against Seattle. It is for the emotions of the character Arizona. )**


End file.
